Boy's Are Doing It For Themselves!
by sexysarkivator
Summary: Jackson's home alone, and Oliver pops round. Jackson then reveals some things to him literally and figuratively!


Jackson was home alone. Miley and his Dad had just gone out. Miley on a shopping spree (she'd be gone hours) whilst his Dad had gone to a meeting (again a few hours.) Jackson was horny as hell. As soon as they'd gone he was planning to go upstairs to his room, find his hidden stash and take out a gay porn DVD, watch it, jerk off and be in bliss for a few hours. To the rest of the world- Jackson was a straight guy who didn't have any luck with the ladies, in fact he was a gay guy who purposefully did badly with the ladies.

As he was walking upstairs, he heard the back door open and saw Oliver walking in. Oliver was one of Miley's best friends, he was also extremely cute and hot. Jackson had even jerked off about Oliver before, he was just hot. At that point Jackson had an idea, he didn't know if it was the horniness talking or something else,but he didn't care. He came back down the stairs and called "Oliver!" Oliver turned around and said "oh, hey Jackson, do you know where Miley is?" "Yeah, sorry Oliver, Miley's gone out", Oliver looked a bit sad and then said "oh, OK, thanks, see you around Jackson" and started walking towards the door.

"Oliver!" Jackson said, Oliver turned around, surprised, Jackson went on to say "you don't have to go, just 'cos of Miley not being here, why not come upstairs to my room?" Oliver just said "OK." As they were both walking up the stairs Jackson started thinking about what he could say to Oliver, to tell him the truth.

They arrived in Jacksons bedroom. Jackson told Oliver to sit on the bed, Jackson then went to a far corner of his room and pulled the floorboards up and took out a blank DVD case, took the DVD and put it in his player. Before pressing play, he turned to Oliver and said to him "Oliver, I've never said this to anyone else, but I'm, I'm gay." Oliver did look surprised, Jackson carried on quickly so he could get it all out "listen Oliver, this DVD, its gay porn, I'm horny as hell and I'm gonna jack off to it right now. Now I like you Oliver, I think you're hot and well, you wanna watch it too?"

Oliver was dumbstruck, he thought Jackson might be putting on porn, but he didn't expect gay porn. However, Oliver wasn't really upset about it being gay porn. Oliver had watched normal porn in the past but couldn't get past a semi, he'd started to notice hot guys and in locker rooms he'd had to start hiding his cock as he was getting hard ons. Oliver nodded, slowly, but surely. A large smile erupted on Jacksons face, he said "you're gonna really enjoy it!".

Jackson then turned on the dvd and focused on it. Six teen boys were on it. It was the usual they all got naked, licked and sucked each other then started fucking each other. Oliver got a hard on almost instantly and wanted to jerk off, he noticed Jackson unzipping his own jeans and got out a MASSIVE cock which made Oliver even more horny. Oliver decided to unzip his jeans as well, he got his 7 inch cock out and started jerking off to the porn. It was the hottest thing he's ever seen, and even hotter than watching the porn was sneaking a look at Jackson jerking off.

Soon they were both close and moaning. They both stopped when they heard the other moan. They slowly turned and looked at each other. They were both sweaty, flushed with a hard cock in their hand. Jackson spoke first "you're incredible, you look so fucking hot Oliver", Oliver just stared at Jackson with an enormous cock in his hand and said "I've never been so turned on" They kissed, roughly, passionately, longingly, their tongues exploring each other, needing each other. They jumped back from each other when their cocks touched, it was the single greatest feeling both of them had ever felt.

Oliver, feeling daring whispered to Jackson "why don't we do what they're doing on the video?" (The boys were all fucking each other ferociously.)Jackson stared at Oliver and felt even hornier and said "really? you're OK with that?" Oliver replied by saying "Its what I want more than anything." Jackson was all ready to have sex with Oliver but looked at the clock. There was only an hour to go before his Dad and Miley came home. He explained this to Oliver and said he wanted it to be special. So Jackson turned the TV off and said "now lets finish jerking off", Oliver was confused and said, "but you've turned the TV off?" Jackson replied saying "I know, you're hotter than those guys, I wanna jerk off to you." Oliver felt even more turned on. The two of them faced each other and jerked off. Oliver came first, exploding over himself and moaning Jacksons name, he came more than he ever had before. It was incredible. Moments later, Jackson exploded over himself, screaming Oliver's name.

Jackson got a towel and was about to clear himself up when Oliver put a hand across and stopped him. Jackson looked confused. Oliver moved and started licking up the cum, Jackson groaned, it was incredible. Feeling Oliver's tongue sucking up all his cum. Then Oliver sucked Jacksons cock, taking every last drop of cum. Oliver then lay on Jacksons bed and said "gonna help me now?" Jackson didn't need to be asked twice. After Oliver was "cleared up" Oliver went away, not before kissing Jackson strongly saying to him "we should do this again".

Half an hour later, Jackson was downstairs watching tv as Miley and his Dad came in. Miley asked if anything had happened whilst she was out. Jackson said Oliver had cum round, smiling to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
